I don't know if i love you or not
by Rita Hearts
Summary: Its about Rima who loves Tadase that Nagihiko their old friend is back! Who will Rima choose? the school and love starts! Please R and R! having a block for now it done!
1. Chapter 1: the school year start!

note: I'm new this is an story of shugo chara that Rima who has feelings for Tadase but, Someone has feelings for Rima as well. it will be many POVs in this story.

Chapter 1: first day of school

At the first day of school, Rima's POV

I woke up feeling happy because the first day of school is here! I dressed into my girl uniform, brush my teeth, and walking out to my new school.

while walking to school,

I saw Tadase who is waiting for his girlfriend Amu just out front of her house. "hello Tadase!" I say with an smile "hello Rima how are you lately?" Tadase asked with an smile as well.

"good as always."

"for me its not." Tadase looks at his watch. he sighs. "Amu is hopeless," he says

I wonder why?

"*sighs* hey Rima wanna walk with me?" Tadase says. its like an dream come true!

"sure!" I say with an smile, walking with Tadase and talking how our summer break was.

Tadase's POV

as I talking to Rima about how my summer go, I wonder why I dated Amu

it happened during middle school, I was only reading then Amu just out of nowhere she was like asking me.

"Tadase! have you heard yet?!" Amu asked, I was reading plus, Amu was more like an kid that time.

"heard what?" I asked

"about the prom!"

"oh" I don't really care about proms and dances. plus, I hate them the music is too loud, too many people, and wearing the best dresses that girls wear to impress guys. suck!

"Will you please go to the prom with me?!" Amu asked blushing.

"I'm sorry I can't go to the prom with you." I replied

"please Tadase!" Amu begged me.

"no"

"please!"

"no is an no!" I stand up and walk to the grass area where students play baseball. I notice that kukai is there too reading ... I think he reading. the book is on his face. I think he sleeping. "kukai? hello?" I said the sound of my voice woke kukai up.

"WHOWHATWHERE!?" he said woke up removing the book that was lying on his face

"hello kukai" I said sweatdropping

"hello tadase" he says I thought that gonna punch me

"so kukai who are you taking to the prom?" I asked sitting near him

"utau"

"she is not an student"

"well I thought about the others but all of them are crazy"

true he had fangirls chasing him due to the star team leader kukai that him allright

"so who are you taking to the prom? Amu? Yaya?" Kukai asked

"im not going to the prom"

"what the heck!? you have to!"

"I do?"

"like heck yea!"

"*sighs* why?"

"you guys just like started and you need to have an happy life king!"

"I see well, I don't wanna"

"ok ok you got me" I guess that kukai give up again on one in this school knew why I didn't go to dances not even kukai know why.

" so kukai how was your day?"

" so so so"

"huh?"

"nothing."

"okay..."

later after school,  
I was walking home a non-stress day until I saw amu following me " amu-chan I told I don't mean I don't!" I said running away I don't anyone begging me to go to the prom!

At Home,  
" Hello Tadase how was school?" My mom asked as I came in. "good" I replied as I went to my room.

In my room,

I slowly take out a picture of me and the gang at the beach. /Amu if you change maybe I will go with you/ I thought I went downstairs and went outside.

Outside,

I took a walking around my town seeing new shops, stores, and people selling goodies and yummies.

it was happy but.. sad for me.

later, I got a text from Amu saying 'will you go to the prom with me?!' I took some thought about it and I texted back 'sure I will'. Amu texted back ' OMG! THX!'

I didn't brother to text back after all I made a girl happy

I went back home and sleeping for the night

Next day at school,

I wore a Tuxudo and Amu was wearing a red dress. /oh boy/ I thought since we had no classes everyone is chatting about it. Kukai bringing Utau, Kairi is Bringing Yaya, and me bringing Amu.

during the prom,

I was dancing with Amu.

"This is fun right Tadase?" Amu asked

" yea" I replied showing a fake smile

after the prom,

I got pick by my dad and Amu got picked up by her mother.

the next day,

out of nowhere Amu told me again! that she likes me.

I had to go with the act since then i have been Dating Amu.

Back to Rima and Tadase, in Rima's Pov

"why are you still dating Amu from the first year of middle school?" I asked I was wondering why.

"I have fangirls that chased me like crazy" Tadase said

"I see"

as we are about to go to our new year of school, we saw a long time no see friend Nagihiko

Next on chapter 2: an old friend

Rita: sorry for cutting it so short! please wait for the next one!


	2. Chapter 2: an old friend back!

Chapter 2: A old friend is back! part 1  
Rita: hello my reviewers! thanks for looking in this story! if I pm you its means I am thankful!

Rima: are we starting the story?

Rita: yes Rima.

Rima: ok let the story begin!

* * *

Rima's POV

Nagihiko?! I was shock as anyone can be seeing Nagihiko?! here?! at the first day of school?!

"Hello Rima and Tadase!" Nagihiko said with a smile. I feel creep out by that nice smile.

"hello" I say with a looking eye to eye then look away. I don't like him. a long time ago he fell in love with me. and he told me that he love me. I was like what now?

"how are you two?" Nagihiko said with a smile again.

"Good" I said with a smile an fake one that is I hated naghihko for many reasons like lying to Amu about himself

"ah good nagihiko" Tadase said

I was like Oh my gosh what the heck are you thinking?!

" Rima chan I will going to class now bye!" Nagihiko said going to class

I was like ugh! why the heck is HE here?!

"this is awesome now we can see the whole gang" Tadase said

"yes" I said

in class,

I was reading an book about love

the bell ring everyone is in class

" today we have an new student his name is Nagihiko" she says

"hello!" Nagihiko said waves his hand

Will Rima be friends with him again or not!?

Next on I don't know if I love you or not!

Rita: I am so sorry readers and follows! I am having an block on my head! wahhh! please R AND R!


	3. Chapter 3: i love you

Chapter 3: I love you

Rita: I have to cut it short cause I am in the mood for Vampire knight. bye everyone.

* * *

It was Summer,

I was with the gang at the beach. resting.

Amu and the other are in the water while I was resting.

Nagihiko who drag me into a place and kissed me. though we had some crazy in the school life. such as fighting blah blah.

"I love you Rima" he said to my ear

I blushed

* * *

THE END

Rita: I am not in the mood that much.


End file.
